A Not So Happy New Years Eve
by rosieposy
Summary: Ianto is on his own for New Years Eve until Jack shows up.


**AN This is my New Year story it's not fluffy at all, sorry. Life is what you make it so go for it and have a good 2010. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ianto or Jack. I am borrowing them and promise to look after them.**

A Not So Happy New Years Eve

Ianto took one last look around The Hub to make sure everything was powered down. He then left through the Tourist Information Center office. It was just gone 10pm on New Years Eve. Gwen had left at 6pm telling him she had to get home to get ready as she and Rhys were going to a friends party. Ianto had told her to have a good time and not to get too drunk incase she was needed.

As he walked home he passed several groups of people, some in fancy dress who were on a pub crawl others dressed up warmly and heading towards the Bay, no doubt to watch the fireworks at midnight. Ianto smiled sadly as he saw a young couple laughing and kissing, wishing for once that he had someone to share this night with. He hadn't really enjoyed this night since London. Why would you want to think about the year that had just gone and then hope that the one coming up would be better.

The first one after Canary Wharf had been spent looking after Lisa and trying to avoid Jack finding him in The Hub. The second one Jack had died and bleed out and this year Ianto didn't even know where Jack was. Ianto hadn't seen him since he gave him a cup coffee at 4pm. Gwen had said that he went out about 4.30 but she didn't know where he had gone or when he would be back. Ianto had hung around tidying up in the hope that Jack would be back so that they could spend the evening together. By 10pm he had given up and decided that yet again he was going to spend this night alone.

Sometimes he wished that he led a normal life, that he had a 9-5 job, friends who he could go out with, get drunk and moan to about his job with. But then he would think about Jack and knew he could never give this life up. He shook his head trying to get all the depressing thoughts out. As he neared his flat his phone beeped with a message.

_Hope you're not still at work. Have a good evening. J x_

Ianto stared at it for a minute before he sent a reply.

_Nope. Left. U 2. I x. _Short and to the point.

Ianto unlocked his front door and flicked the light on. He hung his coat up and took off his shoes before walking into the kitchen. He didn't bother switching the light on as he made his way to the fridge, he opened it and pulled out a bottle of beer. As he made his way to the lounge he saw the red light on the phone blinking indicating he had a new message, he hit the button to listen to it.

_Hey Ianto just wanted to wish you happy new year before I get too drunk to phone you later. Have a good night and I'll speak to you next year. Love you loads. Bye_

Ianto smiled at the laughter coming from Rhiannon and Johnny as they hung up. At least someone was having a good time he thought as he walked over to the window and looked out. His mobile beeped again.

_Happy new year Ianto. Luv Gwen & Rhys xx_

_U 2 Luv I x_

After he had sent the message to Gwen he decided to switch his phone off, he couldn't be doing with anymore Happy New Year messages, if Jack needed him for work then he could ring his house phone.

Ianto didn't know how long he stood staring out the window not thinking just looking when his phone started ringing, he looked at the caller id and saw that it was Jack. Ianto answered, not that he really wanted to, but Jack might need his help work wise. "Hey Jack."

"Ianto what are you doing at home. I would've thought you'd be out celebrating." Jack said.

"Now why would I want to do that, especially after this past year." Ianto snapped back. He could hear music and laughter in the background Jack was _obviously_ having a good time.

"You're young, you should be out enjoying yourself." replied Jack laughing.

"What like you." Ianto said sarcastically. "Look Jack unless you need me for work I'm gonna say goodnight i'm knackered."

"No don't need you for work just wanted......"

"Goodnight then." Ianto said hanging up before Jack could say anything else.

Ianto went back to staring out the window. He thought about the past year, Jack coming back from his trip with the Doctor, Beth, Tommy, The Space Whale, Gwens wedding, Owen being shot and Jack bringing him back and then to top it all Jacks brother Gray turning up and the deaths of Tosh and Owen. Why would Jack think that he would want to celebrate all of that. He was glad in a way that Gwen and Jack seemed to be able to forget what had happened and celebrate, but another part of him was angry that they could go out and enjoy themselves.

Ianto was once again pulled from his thoughts this time by the buzzer for the main door to his block of flats, he pushed the intercom button saying "Hello."

"Ianto it's Jack can I come up for a minute."

"Jack I'm not really in the mood for company." Ianto said.

"Please. I'm worried about you." Jack said quietly

"Ok but I warn you I'm not good company." Ianto pushed the button that would release the front door to let Jack in. Two minutes later Jack was knocking softly on his door. As soon as Ianto opened it Jack was pulling him into a big hug. "So you want to tell me what's wrong and why you hung up on me?" Jack asked steering Ianto into the lounge and sitting them down on the sofa.

"I'm fine." Ianto hissed through clenched teeth.

Jack looked at him "No you're not. You're really tense, so come on tell me? I'm worried about you."

"Yes so worrried you left work early not telling us where you were going, so worried you didn't ask what Gwen or I were doing tonight, so worried you were out enjoying yourself not giving a stuff about anyone else." Ianto said angrily.

"I am worried. Please tell me what's wrong?" Jack said quietly.

Ianto didn't look at Jack as he said "Like I told you earlier I don't want to celebrate tonight and rather than pull you into my bad mood I thought I would leave you to whatever it was you were doing."

"Ianto look at me." Jack said softly. When Ianto didn't, Jack placed his hand on his cheek and turned his head towards him, "Look I know this past year has been horrible....."

"Yes that's one way of putting it. I would go so far as to say it's been totally crap." Ianto said laughing sarcstically.

"As I was saying I know this past year has been horrible, but you have to think positive. Tosh and Owen wouldn't want you to be miserable at any time, but especially tonight when you have to celebrate what they and we have achieved, keeping the people of Cardiff safe for another year.

When I phoned earlier I really didn't expect you to be in. I thought you would be out with familly or friends, I was going to ask you to join me before you hung up on me."

"Thanks, but I am really lousy company all I can think about is all the horrible things that have happened and at the moment I can't think of anything positive." Ianto said his voice hitching just a bit. He tried looking away from Jack before he saw the tears that Ianto knew weren't far from falling. He really had tried to keep it together but the mention of Tosh and Owen and he was quickly falling apart. Jack still had his hand on his cheek making sure he couldn't look away.

Seeming to understand what Ianto was thinking Jack looked him in the eye and softly said "I miss them too." With that the tears that had been threatening to fall, fell down Iantos face. Jack just pulled him towards him and held him while he cried.

As Ianto cried Jack held him close, rubbing his hand over his back and whispering in his ear that everything would be alright and it was good to cry. After a while Ianto sat up and pulled away from Jack slightly saying "I'm sorry. I've ruined your shirt and your night."

Jack looked down at his shirt that now had a very big wet patch from Iantos tears "Don't worry about the shirt it will dry and as for ruining my night, you haven't."

"But you were out enjoying yourself before you rang me and I spoilt it."

"Yes I was out, but I wasn't enjoying myself. All I could think about was you, which is why I rang you. I wanted to see New Year in with someone who meant something to me." Jack said.

"Me. You... you wanted to see the New Year in with me." Stuttered Ianto

Jack smiled "Yes I wanted to see it in with you."

Just as Ianto was going to say something they heard the church bells ringing in the New Year. Jack bent his head down and captured Iantos lips against his in a soft kiss as they broke apart Jack whispered "Happy New Year Ianto. I will try and make this one a whole lot better than the last."

"Happy New Year and thank you Jack." Ianto said leaning up to give Jack another soft kiss.

They stayed on the sofa listening to the fireworks until they both fell asleep.


End file.
